Revan's Last Ride
by Rebel-Renegade-Fett
Summary: In an alternate ending to the fabled story of the Prodigal Knight, Revan defeats the Emperor Vitiate, and every sacrifice he has given is not in vain. So... why does he feel so utterly empty on the inside? Witness the last ride of Revan.


Despite everything he has done, despite the endless torments he has suffered in his road to redemption and destiny, he cannot comprehend it ending. A story which had extended its reach across the whole galaxy is one which cannot possibly vanish into the void. People will remember him, that is certain. Whether as the hero, the villain, or the one who welcomed both, the inhabitants of the galaxy are his legacy.

Mortal enemy slain by his own hand, nothing else matters to him. The force has abandoned its guidance, leaving him without a trace of what to accomplish next. Maybe, balance has truly been restored.

Even now, he struggles to take another step into the darkness, grasping for any remnant of his path. How could he- once a man of vision and an endless desire to carry out his duty- lose his destination. Vitiate was destroyed under a pure blow of the force, resonating from the depths of his soul and yet, his enemies cursed tendrils have already rooted themselves far within the galaxy.

The Republic, the Empire, and every life within- clinging on in the aftermath of the final battle. They all believed the Emperor was unbeatable, but be proved them wrong. All that remains at this moment is to leave the world and banish himself to the confides of his own mind. Pure power such as the likes he wields must not be unleashed upon the galaxy he just saved.

Letting go of the embrace from his loyal friends, Carth Onasi and Canderous Ordo, he delves into his personal prison.

Light forsakes him, casting a ruthless night upon him. Though, his own eyes are enough to lead him to his meditation chamber.

There, he comes across a feeling he hasn't experienced in such a long time: inactivity.

Since the beginning of his tale to the end of the Emperor, he had been traveling throughout the known locations of the galaxy, accompanied by all manner of friends he has come to call family. Not once had he sat down for the simple amusement of wasting time, because the force always appeared to launch new wonders or obstacle in his path, including the Mandalorians, Bastilla, the Emperor, and even Malak.

Malak- old friend and rival. He cannot understand how he allowed such darkness to cloud his senses and make him do such unspeakable horrors to his greatest ally. He remembers the old days, where he and Alek would spend the blissful evenings on Typhon practising and bonding further.

Ironic, he broke the Jedi code long before he ever joined the Republic in defending against the Mandalorians. Once he and Alek formed the unshakeable bond, they made an attachment.

And then, Vitiate came along and corrupted him. Alek become a mere pawn, Darth Malek, compared to his brilliantly evil master. Although, he still had a plan, hidden from the ever vigilante view of his Emperor: to annihilate the great evil and save the galaxy. However, Malek's greed grew too fervent under the foolishness of his darker self's ambition.

Death awaited him until his future wife rescued him from the wreckage of his cruiser, taking him to the Jedi Council he once confronted about the Mandalorians. Nothing which happened afterwards should be spoken of, lest the Jedi fall under a suspicious gaze.

After everything they have subjected him to- stripping him of his memories and forcing him to operate as their slave- he has forgiven the Jedi; they are a fundamental piece to continuing the balance of the force and for that, they should remain the serene peacekeepers the galaxy views them as.

As for the Sith, he has no words to describe them, though has come to terms with the side of him which embraces their teachings and techniques, after all, that's what makes him so special compared to other force users.

He is the personification of balance- neither Sith nor Jedi, dark or light, evil or good- instead, he views himself as a mere vessel of the force, floating around the sea without a raft to cling to. The Jedi have their peace and the Sith have their power, but he... he trusts in the force to keep him afloat.

Kneeling down and subjecting his mind to union with the force in balance, his final thoughts are of the simple, yet crushingly emotional memories which reside in his brain.

First, the moment he found out he is expecting a child with Bastilla. It amazed him how he, one of such tainted thoughts and bloodstained hands, could make something so pure and joyful. If only Alek would have been there to witness it as his everlasting friend. Carth, Meetra and Canderous congratulated him on his achievement with tight embraces and a spectacularly hard punch from the Mandalorian.

How he will miss them- those who gave every last scrap of their faith in him to the end, never doubting and always loyal, even when his true identity was revealed. Such companionship is a rarity in the wide expanses of the galaxy.

Silence is the only friend he will experience in this chasm, the sealed door saw to the accomplishment of this feat.

The force has spoken and he must listen. It will preserve him in ways it never could to Vitiate and prolong his life without removing the man within, such is the power of the river of the force.

Visions of the far future permeate the mechanical thought processes of his brain. All he can witness is death and destruction, flashes of red and blue, a deep and intimidating breath which exudes evil, rasping from a respirator.

Now, it's time for him to rest and gather his strength for the coming storm. Balance is only temporary, and it must be restored again, he will pursue this endeavour for as long as the force wishes.

Revan the Butcher, Revan the Hero, Revan the Pure. His story has reached an end.

Another one is written.


End file.
